Technology Field
This invention relates to a method for switching cameras and, more particularly, to a method for switching cameras used in an electronic device having a plurality of cameras.
Description of the Related Art
Since the semiconductor technology develops, smart mobile devices (such as mobile phones, tablet computers and so on) can equip more and more electronic components and periphery components. Currently, the smart mobile device can usually equip at least one front camera disposed at the surface having a screen and at least one rear camera disposed at the back surface of the smart mobile device. A conventional method for switching the front camera and the rear camera has to rely on a setting option of switching cameras in an operation interface. However, this method has a low switching speed, and further it makes a user have to find the setting option of switching cameras in the operation interface. In addition, disposing the setting option of switching cameras in the operation interface may degrade the fluency and the convenience in operation.